How to be a Babysitter
by Derpy Seahorse Genes
Summary: Best friends Speckle and Gene have started to work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza as night guards. Little do they know the horrors that await them. But wait-what is this? The animatronics are not robots? They're children? What is going on here? Rated T because I'm freaking scared. And paranoid.
1. Day 1

**A/N: Okay. I am really new to this whole 'posting fanfiction' thing so please no flaming. I can take constructive criticism and even suggestions. But no flaming. Please.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm probably only going to do this once, but whatever. Five Nights At Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon. Speckle belongs to SpecklefurTheCat. Gene belongs to me.**

 **And so, without anymore delay, I present to you...**

 **How to be a Babysitter!**

Gene's POV

Okay. I know what you all are thinking. How did I get into this mess? Well, it is very simple when you think about it. We had rent. You see, me and my crazy best friend Speckle have started to live on our own in a cheap apartment. Key word: cheap. We didn't actually know the full rent until it was due.

And since we had to pay it every three months we were basically stuck in a huge mess we made ourselves. So, we had to find multiple jobs to pay for not only the rent but other necessities such as food and clothes. But we didn't last very long at those places. It wasn't until Speckle came home that day did we actually find a good paying job for both of us.

It was a late Thursday afternoon-around 4 or so-and I had just came from my part time job at Walmart. I was pretty exhausted after being in that loud place and sporting a major headache wasn't helping. So to come down my nerves. I decided to take a little nap. After a couple of minutes I heard a door slam open loudly and a shrieking voice.

"Gene! Look what I found! Look! Look!"

I groaned in annoyance. Speckle must have come from her job as a waitress for IHOP. Now, normally I would've yelled telling her to 'shut up' and go back to sleep. But what she said next made stock still for a moment.

"I found a job add! It says it pays 120.50 dollars and it's for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!"

Wait, did she say Freddy Fazbear's Pizza? I had heard a lot of bad things had happened there. Especially the disappearances of night shift workers. I swore to myself I would never work at that place for as long as I live. But come one, 120.50 dollars? If both of us worked there we could pay the bills. But was it really worth it?

I decided to find out if this was just a stupid prank.

I got out of my bed and slipped on my blue and pink hoodie before going to the kitchen. Leaning over the countertop was Speckle. She didn't have her work clothes on and was wearing a red scarf over a green sundress. How she wears that in the middle of October, I'll never understand.

Speckle was giggling like a little schoolgirl. That meant that whatever she had in mind was usually bad. I walk over to her and saw what she was looking at.

It was that add she yelled about earlier. It said this:

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

Looking for new recruits

Anyone is qualified to work here!

And that was it. It looked a little a too good to be true. I had heard this place was down on the charts but saying that anyone could work there, it just sounded like a big fat lie. But then again we _really_ needed the money. I sighed heavily. What to do, what to do...

Wait! That's it!

I turned to look at Speckle. Her brown eyes were literally bursting with joy. That could only mean one thing.

"Say, Speckle? I don't suppose you know where this place is, do you?"

Needless to say, we were in her car faster then you can say the alphabet.

It didn't even take more then ten minutes to get there. Anyways there isn't much I can say about this part. We went in, was greeted by the manager-an old lady with a cold look on her face-and then we were interviewed. The questions she asked were really weird in my perspective. Things like 'Are you good with kids' and 'Do you know how to cook'. Why were we being asked these questions if we were going to work the night shift, I just don't know. After the interview the manager took us to the place we were going to stay in for five nights-the office.

It looked a little cramped and flat out plain for my taste. There were two doors on the east and west ends and buttons to close each one. There was also two buttons for the lights on either side. When I asked why there were mechanical doors instead of wooden ones the manager hesitated. She then mumbled something and replied with a stern yet nervous voice:

"It's for...safety measures in case a bugler comes in. Don't want our employees getting hurt, now do we?"

Yeah right. Tell that to the other people who disappeared before us.

A little while later we left after we were told to come back at twelve 'o clock sharp. As we sat in traffic for who knows how long I decided to ask a question that was in my mind for a awhile.

"Hey, Speckle?"

Speckle turned to face me from the driver's seat. The light in her eyes dulled a bit but still very much popping with life.

"What's up, Geney?"

"Do you think the manager is hiding something from us? I mean, she _did_ ask us weird questions. _And_ she hesitated when I asked her something."

I waited patiently for a response. Speckle's eyebrows knotted together while she thought of something. Finally she replied.

"I don't really know why Gene. But as long as we have each other nothing can go wrong! Right?"

I smiled slightly. Speckle never really lost her joyful side.

"Right. Of course."

"Alright! Now let's celebrate!"

I sighed mentally.

'Tonight is going to be _very_ long.'

 **So there you have it! The first ever chapter of 'How to be a Babysitter'! I know this chapter seemed a little like a filler but interesting things are going to happen very soon. Also, I may updated irregularly so don't expect me to post another chapter very soon. I get writer's block very easily.**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Night 1

**A/N** : **Alright, I got some good news and some bad news. The good news is that since school is out for the summer I can post chapters. The bad news is that I may not updated for long periods of time. Because it's summer and you do things with your family and stuff. But other than that I have nothing else to say.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF or Speckle. I only own myself(Gene), the plot, and anything else in this story. Of course actual places mentioned aren't mine but I think you get the idea.**

No ones POV

Gene looked at the clock on the wall. 11:40. She sighed. It was almost time to go to work but Speckle wasn't home yet. If she remembered correctly Speckle said she going to quit her job at IHOP. Why she did that was a mystery. But Gene didn't have time to think of reasons why she did it. She had to get ready.

Gene walked back into her small room and walked over to the closet. Glancing at what she had Gene quickly found what she was looking for. It was nothing special-a light blue button up shirt and black pants. She swiftly put the items on and slipped on her brown combat boots. Then she put her hair into a high ponytail and looked at the clock again. 11:46.

"I swear if that girl isn't here before twelve..."

Suddenly the front door fllew open and there stood Speckle. She was wearing the same outfit as Gene but she had red converses on. A silly grin was planted on her face, the light in her brown eyes shining. Her short dark brown hair stuck to her face. Before Gene could even question what was happening Speckle grabbed her hand and dragged her a out of the apartment building. They got into the car off and immediately drove down the street.

When they got there the janitor was still cleaning up. Gene walked over to the office while Speckle stayed behind. She walked over to the janitor and lightly tapped his shoulder. He jumped then turned around in surprise only for his expression to soften.

"Hello there little Missy. What can I do for ya?"

Speckle hesitated with fear raking her body put she didn't know why. The janitor semmed like a nice man but it was something else. She glanced at the three animatronics on the stage-Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. Her fear increased tenfold when she saw there eyes move to look at her.

"I was just wondering why the animatronics looked, you know, _creepy_ at night."

She whispered 'creepy' in fear that the robots could hear her. The janitor stayed quiet for a moment then laughed half heartedly. The sound of his voice bounced off the walls making the place seem even more darker than it was.

"Don't you fret about those animals, girlie! They wouldn't hurt a fly! Besides, if they make the kids feel safe then you'll be safe!"

Speckle wasn't buying one word of it but she let it slide. He was right after all, the animatronics couldn't actually hurt her, could they? She decided to let it fall to the back of her mind. Soon the janitor left and Speckle locked the doors before heading to the office. But she could shake the feeling that something-or _someone_ -was watching her.

'Don't worry Speckle. There's nothing there, right? Of course nothing's there. They're only mindless robots. Nothing more.'

Little did she know that they were more then mindless robots.

Speckle entered the office as soon as the bell rang for the start of twelve 'o clock. She quickly sat down in the other swivel seat next to Gene. Gene glanced at her with a worried look on her face but as quickly as it came it disappeared. She picked up the tablet and started to flick through the cameras not caring that the power was dropping sightly with every second.

"Speckle you got the right door and I'll handle the left and the cameras. Okay?"

Speckle nodded and moved over to the right door checking the lights every so often. This continued for a awhile before they both heard a crash from the kitchen. Speckle panicked slightly fidgting in her seat while Gene flipped through the cameras trying to find you went missing. Both Bonnie and Freddy were on the stage and Foxy was in Pirate's Cove. That only left Chica. Gene checked the time and power. 1:59 with 76% to spare.

"Uh...Gene?"

"What is it Speckle?"

Speckle turned to face Gene, her face blank but eyes filled with amusement.

"Do you think that...we might disappear as well? Because if the animatronics are trying to get us then all this is a game, right?"

"Sure. It's all just a game. Just a sick, twisted game."

"Yes! Oh I wonder whose going to win first!"

In all of the excitement they didn't realise one thing:

Chica wasn't in the kitchen anymore.

Chica's POV

Yay! New friends to play with! Maybe I can make them pizza! But Bonnie said not to without help. Oh, forget it! I'll make them pizza even if I get in trouble!

I waited until the Bell rang for twelve 'o clock before moving. I hopped of the stage in my chicken suit and walked to the kitchen. Once I got there I opened the latch inside the suit so I could get out. Once that was done I pushed it open and stepped out of it. For a second I forgot that the suits couldn't stand up without us in it or it was leaning on something. When I finally did remember the suit already fell to the floor with a loud crash. I winced slightly.

"Bonbon's going to have my head real soon."

I didn't feel like picking it up so I left it on the floor. I looked down at my wrinkled pale yellow dress and smoothed it out. After what seemed like forever I finally got all the creases out and and skipped over the the freezer, my blonde pigtails bouncing and orange shoes clicking against the floor. I opened it and stepped in not feeling the cold at all. Sure there was a small chill but it was nothing. I picked one of the frozen pizzas and locked the freezer once I came out. Then I turned on the oven, put the pizza on a pizza stone, put the pizza in the oven, and closed the oven door.

'This is going to be a great night! A very great night indeed!'

No ones POV

(With Gene and Speckle)

It was already 3:45 and nothing ever happened. Absolutely nothing. The other animatronics were in their places and Chica was still in the kitchen(or so they thought). Speckle had dozed off time to time and was currently looking at the children's drawings. Gene was playing Candy Crush on her phone and was failing miserably. Nothing seemed out of place until they both smelled pizza.

"Hey Speckle?"

"Yes Geney?"

"Do you smell pizza?"

"Yes. Do you?"

"Yes."

Both girls looked at each other in shock and disbelief while the pizza smell came closer and closer. So close that if was beside the east door. Speckle's eyes widened as the overwhelming scent entered the room. She slowly turned to the door and pushed the button to power the light.

Then both girls screamed but it lasted for seconds.

Standing in the door was a little girl-no older than ten-holding a pizza. Her blond hair was in two curly pigtails her eyes were purple. She wore a pale yellow short sleeve dress that reach her mid thigh. The sleeves were puffed and she had a bib that said 'Let's Eat!" She had orange Mary Jane's and white stockings. A giant grin was on her face.

"Hi! Do you want some pizza?"

Gene and Speckle looked dumbstruck. The first to recover from it was Gene.

"I'm sorry but, how did you get in here exactly?"

The little girl giggled before entering the office and placing the pizza on the desk before sitting on it.

"I guess Periwinkle hasn't told you yet. But I can tell you! By the way, my name's Chica."

Speckle had broken out of her trance and was staring in awe at Chica. Before Gene could answer her questions Speckle beat her to it.

"My name is Speckle! And she's Gene!"

"You both have weird names! I like you already! Come come, enjoy some pizza!"

Both girls took a slice and started to munch on them. Chica smiled then took a slice a chomped down on it. By the time it was all gone it was 5:30. Chica and Speckle hit it off pretty quickly and were discussing different pizza flavors. Gene sat in deep thought wondering how an animatronic could become a human child when a thought suddenly hit her.

"Chica?"

Chica stopped talking for a moment and looked at Gene, curiosity flowing through her violet eyes.

"What did you mean by 'Periwinkle hasn't told you yet?'"

The small child blinked before remembering what she said. She laughed a little bit while hitting her head.

"I completely forgot about that! Anyway, I _could_ tell you but it's time for you to leave."

As soon as she said that the six 'o clock bell rang. Chica hopped off the desk, grabbed the empty pizza box, and walked out the east door. She called out something that the girls could barely made out. It sounded like a 'see you later' or something like that. Speckle let out a whine of protest before getting her stuff. As she walked towards the dining area she noticed that Gene was still in the office. She turned to go get her when she came out of the office. Gene's movement was slow but she eventually got with Speckle and they both turned to leave.

"Okay. What's wrong Geney? You normally aren't this quiet. Is everything alright?"

Gene looked at her in fear and nervousness.

"I'll tell you when we get back."

Speckle could tell something was off.

 _Really_ off.

 **And there you have it folks! The second chapter of this fanfic! Sorry if it was a little too long. I didn't plan for this to happen. x_x Curse me and my long chapters!**

 **Until next time!**


	3. Day 2

**A/N: Oh. My. Fazbear. I have not updated in FIVE days. FIVE. And the thing is I told SpecklefurTheCat that I would post the new chapter yesterday. I never did! I feel like a complete failure. But maybe after this I won't feel like one. Oh, also most-if not all-of this chapter will be in Speckle's view. And if I have enough time in this before my Father gets home I could give you a special visitor! But you won't know who it is! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Gene. That is all.**

Speckle's POV

The car ride home was silent. And not that akward silence. I mean a silence that was suffocating to sit in. The whole time I tried to get small talk out of Gene but she would only reply 'yes' or 'no'. Even to the questions that required neither! I started to worry for her well being. She was _never_ this quiet. **Never.** I look over to were she sat in the passenger seat. Gene's brown eyes seemed to be glossed over with a far away look. Her caramel skin was paler than usual and I could've sworn I saw some bone. Her breath was unpredictable, sometimes rapid and sometimes sluggish. If I didn't know her I would've said she looked like a deathly sick patient in a hospital.

Something happened when she was in the office. And that something reduced her to this state. And I'm going to be completely honest here. I was scared. Before she moved out of her parents house her Mother told me something that whole me to the the core whenever I thought about it.

 _"Now I want you to pay close attention Speckle. Ever since Gene's friend ended up in the hospital she's been having these nightmares. She never told us what it was about, but, I'm afraid they might get worse if she's not here. So I want you to make to make sure she never works at any places that involve children. Alright?"_

I mentally smacked myself in the head. How could I have forgotten about that! Gene's terrified of children's places! No wonder she was like that after our shift! Angry with myself for making her go through that I turned the steering wheel so hard I thought it would break off into the parking lot of our apartment building. We just sat in the car for only God knows how long. I collected my thoughts before facing Gene. Her breath had gone back to normal and her skin returned back to its normal color. Gene's eyes still had that glossy look but she was now staring back at me. I took a deep breath.

"Gene...I don't want to force you to, but tell me what you wanted to tell me."

Her eyes scanned the parking lot like she was afraid someone or something was there.

"Can't we just go inside f-first?"

Her voice craked at the last word. I shook my head. I wanted-no needed to know now.

"Is this all about what happened seven years ago? Cause if it is I am so sorry for putti-!"

"It's not about that Speckle. It's something else. And if I tell you you might think I'm crazy."

I blinked a few times before I burst out laughing. She thinks I might think she's crazy! We're both crazy!

"Why are you laughing!?"

"B-Because you think I think your crazy! HAHAHAHA!"

"It's not funny Speckle! I'm serious! I might actually be crazy!"

I stopped laughing after a couple more seconds before I looked back at Gene. Her face was dead serious. Any giggles I had left disappeared.

"And why do you think your crazy exactly?"

Gene sighed. That glossed look in her eyes disappeared with her normal dull brown eyes.

"It's a long story. But I guess you could say it started," Gene thought for a moment. "About seven years ago."

Seven years ago. That's when the incident happened! But why would that be connected to what happened last night?

"What happened?"

"After that event happened I started to hear a voice in my head. But it sounded like my friend's voice. Now don't say it was a way to get over what happened. That voiced talked to me. At first I thought I was going crazy and desperately tried to get it out. Now, apparently that upset the voice and I started experiencing thoughts and nightmares that weren't even mine. Eventually I accepted the voice and it stopped bothering me. I still had the nightmares but they were less painful to experience. The voice then went dormant. It didn't talk to me again and sometimes helped me remember things for a test or exam. But other than that it just vanished. But it wasn't until last night did it come back. It whispered things that I didn't understand. But one thing it said I got. It said: 'Dear little child do not dare to upset the children that only care.'"

I just stared at Gene. Did I think she was crazy? No. Did I think she was telling the the truth? Maybe. Did I think she needed some Starbucks coffee? Absolutely. I chuckled softley at her expression before pulling out of the lot and back on the rode. I didn't even bother asking what she had said before I went back to the highway. I looked at Gene out of the corner of my eye. She had a sour look but a smirk was threatening to come out.

"Starbucks again?"

"Yep! You need all the caffeine you can get!"

"You know I hate coffee."

"Don't care!"

I heard Gene let out a small laugh. And I smiled brightly. As long as I could keep her happy then I was happy. A giant circle of happiness!

? POV

 _I looked at Gene's and her friend's happy expressions. It almost made me happy. But I didn't come here to look at their happiness. I only came to see their progress. It was quite surprising actually. Especially to me. These two young females used to be so carefree about life. Not worrying about the future or thinking about the past. They were always in the present. Now that they've grown it just seemed like all that was gone. I mean, sure Speckle was still that crazy party animal and Gene was that anchor to hold her down from the clouds but...everything was lost. All their joyfulness and recklessness was gone. I knew they had to grow up sometime but life just passed me by. I didn't want to see there pain. Their suffering that the real world had in store for them. That's why the other children are like that. Forever stuck in a never ending loop of youth. They didn't deserve the ugly truth. Especially the youngest one. He had the purest soul out of all of them and yet...I couldn't stop the pain he felt. The betrayal of the most important people in his life._

 _Don't worry, Gene and Speckle. Because once I have everything I need you won't have to feel that pain and suffering others before you had._

 _I'll take it all away instead._

 **Wow! I actually did it! What was that event that took place seven years ago? How is it connected to Gene? Who was Gene's friend and why was their voice in her head? Who was that mysterious person talking behind the scenes? Why am I asking all these questions!? All of these will be answered in later chapters!**

 **Until next time!**


	4. Night 2 part 1

**A/N: Okay,okay. What do I have to do to make up for my hiatus? Nothing? That's good. Wonderful even.**

 **Disclaimer: I don own nothing 'cept for Gene.**

No one's POV

It was 2:44 and Speckle was asleep due to the sugar intake that she had. But you couldn't really blame her. The poor young adult was devastated after learning that the staff couldn't bring outside food or drinks except for water. When she came to work Chica decided to visit again and saw her in this state. Determined to cheer her up the young child left for no more then ten minutes and came back with four boxes of sweets. Gene-who had been looking at the cameras-didn't bother to take any while Speckle devoured two whole boxes-including the boxes which were made of cotton candy.

It was this moment in time that Speckle had passed out. Gene didn't even bother to help her find a comfortable position. She looked perfectly fine sprawled on the floor. At least that was what Gene thought. She continued to flick through the cameras but never bothered to see if any other characters had moved besides Chica who was eating some of the candy she had took. No, Gene was more focused on what was in her mind. Or rather, _who_ was in her mind.

Gene tried to ignore the voice. She tried very hard. But no matter what she did it wouldn't stop talking. The voice whispered things in the beginning of the shift. But the more she ignored the louder the voice got. Soon it sounded like thousands of people were screaming right by her ears.

 _'Stop...'_

Tick.

 _'Stop...'_

Tock.

 _'WHY WON'T IT STOP!?'_

"Gene? Gene! Wake up! Gene!?"

Gene gasped. Her brown orbs searched the room frantically for whatever was yelling her name. Finally they rested on Chica who was standing about a foot away from her. She could see the concern on the young child's face and it pained her to see it. Gene knew that she was screaming but was she really doing it outside her head? Gene eyes slowly looked down at the minister and looked at what she left on. The small device was currently looking at Pirate's Cove. ' _That's strange,'_ Gene thought staring at the small screen. ' _I could've sworn I was looking at the sh-'_ Gene's train of thought was interrupted by Chica yelling again.

"Gene! Are you alright!? I left to go put up the candy when I heard you screaming! So I came back here as soon as I could seeing you cry! What happened!?"

"I-I was crying?"

Gene but a hand on her cheek to feel wet stains on it. Her eyes widened slightly at this fact.

"Oh God...Chica, I am so sorry for scaring you like that! Is there any way at all I can make up for it?"

Chica face suddenly brightened up like Speckle's does whenever she has a crazy idea.

"Well..there is _one_ thing I can thing of."

Gene sighed knowing she made a huge mistake. "And that would be...?"

"First we gotta wake sleepy head up. Here, take this."

Chica handed Gene an airhorn that she got from who knows where. Gene took it with no hesitation as a sly smirk appeared on her face. ' _Get ready dearest friend,_ ' Gene had said in her head as she signaled Chica to cover her ears. ' _It's payback time!"_

•Cue one angry best friend and a WHOLE lot of batter later•

Gene's POV

So your probably wondering what happened after I got the airhorn right? Well, to put it shortly, I had woken up Speckle but she was pretty cranky then Chica had dragged us to the kitchen to make cupcakes. Now I will admit, me and Speckle aren't exactly the best cookers. So, we had to make at least ten batches before we got it right. By that time it was 4:50. Then I guess Speckle still hadn't forgiven me for waking her up so she threw some of the failed cupcake batter at me and we sorta ended up in a food fight. And that took twenty minutes-half was for the food fight and the other was for cleaning up.

Alright, back to the present. Speckle and I were carrying two boxes each filled with cupcakes following Chica to someplace. When we stopped I saw that we were in front of Pirate's Cove. Now I won't lie, that place gave the creeps a little bit. But Speckle looked happy. Excited, in fact. "Uh, Chica?" I asked uncertainty lacing my voice. She turned to look at me briefly before turning around.

"Yeah?"

"What are we doing here?"

"To visit my dear ol' friend! Foxy the Pirate Fox!"

I guess both me and Speckle were both surprise because we said at the same time:

"Foxy?"

 **Dun dun dun! So it looks like our two new recruits are gonna meet good ol' Foxy! How are they going to react to Foxy? How is Foxy going to react to them? What was that tick-tock sound when Gene was spacing out? WHO'S GOING TO EAT THE CUPCAKES!? Sorry, got a little excited there.**

 **Until next time!**


	5. Night 2 part 2

**A/N: 'Ello good people of the internet! So, I have two announcements to make. The first one is I might be able to update more often(if I don't get writer's block). The second thing is that Foxy won't have a pirate accent. There are two reasons for this. One: I am really bad at writing pirate accents. And two: in this particular story since Foxy is out of order I believe that he thought that he had no need for the accent anymore since he isn't entertaining children anymore.**

 **Disclaimer: I ain't Scott Cawthon, so I don't own Five Nights.**

 _I guess both me and Speckle were both surprise because we said at the same time:_

 _"Foxy?"_

Gene's POV

After we had said that I heard Chica giggle before she turned around to look at us. Honestly I felt kinda weird under her purple-eyed gaze. I don't like to be looked at. It makes me feel like I did something _wrong._ I glanced over at Speckle at still saw the joy in her eyes. My eyes finally wandered over to the purple curtains and saw a flash of yellow.

 _'Wha...?'_

"You mean you don't know? It's Foxy! How can you _not_ know about Foxy!?"

I chuckled at the way her cheeks puffed out slightly. She looked so cute like that! Not that I would admit or anything...

"Uh, Chica?," I heard Speckle say cautiously. "I know this is irrelevant to your friend Foxy but, why did we put can-"

I don't really know what happened after that but all that I remember was a loud shout of 'candy!' and Speckle falling with a red blur pushing her down. The boxes of cupcakes she was holding fell to the floor with a sickly sound. Chica was looking at the 'thing' that was currently on top of my best friend with a shocked expression that quickly turned to an angry one.

"FOXY!"

Uh oh...

No one's POV

"FOXY!"

The 'thing' that was on Speckle was turned out-to Gene's surprise-to be a young boy about one or two years younger than Chica. He had red choppy hair and wore a red and white striped shirt with brown cargo shorts. He had guaze on his feet rather then shoes and a japenese medical eyepatch on his right eye. The young child also had red fox ears and tail. The boy turned his head to look at Chica only to shrink back as his ears flattened on his head as his tail-which was shaking in excitement-lowered down to the ground. Speckle-who had strangely been quiet this whole time-groaned and sat up with the boy still in her lap.

"Ow...that rea-."

Speckle had paused mid sentence once she saw who was in her lap. A small smile appeared on her face as she looked at the child. Her gaze shifted to the fuming Chica who was glaring daggers at the boy. He squeaked at the greatly pissed girl and pressed his body against Speckle's.

"Hey Chica? If your angry at him you shouldn't be. He probably just wanted a cupcake."

"I'm not angry at him. Okay I am. But he seriously could've gotten hurt-or worse."

Gene nodded before looking back at Speckle. Currently she was looking a little uncomfortable as the buy was burying his head into her chest. The boy then took his head from her before looking at Chica relief evident on his features.

"S-so your n-not angry at m-me?"

Chica laughed slightly before walking over to the know relaxed boy and ruffled his hair.

"Of course not! Just be more careful next time Foxy."

The boy-now identified as Foxy-smiled and hugged the girl. Chica giggled before hugging him back. The scene was something. Definitely something. The hug short as Foxy pulled back and gave Chica a confused look.

"But w-what about the c-cupcakes?"

"Well you _did_ kinda knock over two boxes filled with them. And they WERE candy flavored..."

"Ahem."

The two small children turned to Gene who stilled had her boxes wrapped securely in her arms.

"I don't know about _you_ but _I_ still have _my_ boxes."

Foxy had literally started to beam. _Literally._

"A-and- you'll s-share them, r-right?"

"Well, we _did_ bake them for so, yeah. I'll share them."

"YES!"

•Fifty minutes of cupcake eating later•

"That. Was. DELICIOUS!"

It had been fifty minutes since Gene and Speckle had met Foxy. Since he didn't want them to see his Cove _just_ yet they decided to eat at one of the tables in the dining area. Gene-out of the pure goodness of her heart-had gave Foxy one of the two boxes to himself while she and the others shared the other box. They had got to know each other pretty well and Chica had mentioned Periwinkle again saying that she was the manager after some button pushing from Gene. By the time they had finished the cupcakes it was only five minutes until six. So the children had said goodbye to our new night guards as they went to go get their stuff. When they had gotten back to the office Gene stated to help Speckle look for her IPod which she had lost before she decided to get the thing she had off her chest.

"Hey Speckle?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if we come back here later?"

"Why?"

"I got a serious bone to pick with Periwinkle. So, do you?"

Speckle had almost sighed. As much as Gene was a serious person she was very stubborn and would not give up on whatever she had in mind. Even if Speckle were to say no she would always convince her other wise. A very evil habit Gene picked up from one of her friends in middle school. Very evil.

"No. I don't."

"Good."

Speckle actually did sigh this time. Gene had sounded cheery when she said that. Bad sign. Speckle had already found her iPod when the six o' clock alarm rang. The two young adults exited the pizzeria as soon as the manager and some day time workers came. Gene gave the keys to Periwinkle before walking over to the car that Speckle owned. Said person sighed agained.

' _Out of a all the days, why today?'_

 **Ah. I feel proud. I hope you readers don't mind that I gave Foxy a stutter. I thought that since he abandoned the accent it made be hard for him to talk 'normally' since he used it for so long. Personally I think it's cute. Adorable in fact.**

 **Until next time!**


	6. Night 3

**A/N: Meh. I haven't posted anything for almost a month. Why? Because I was at my grandmother's house who lived THREE FRICKIN' STATES AWAY! Sorry. I guess I just decided to let my frustration out on the internet. So, I'm guessing you've seen the title of the chapter, yes? Probably wondering why it isn't day 3. I have a perfectly good reason for that in the story below this and the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: Pretty sure Scott wouldn't be on this site. But nevertheless I don't own FNAF. Or any animes mentioned in this.**

Author's POV **(yes this a thing now. Shush!)**

The pizzeria was quiet. Like it had been all day. Until now.

"I AM DONE WITH LIFE! I AM DONE!"

This loud shout had come from no other then Gene, one of the new night guards. Why is she screaming bloody murder exactly? She didn't get what she wanted. Earlier in the day Gene and her buddy Speckle had come to the kid friendly place to speak with its manager, Periwinkle. Upon learning that the location had closed Gene decided to call Periwinkle. This resulted in nothing but more than two dozen answering machines responding to her. Finally she had decided to go and sulk in her bedroom watching the anime she had grown up with over and over again.

Soon her shift had come. So when they got here she immediately stormed into the office, taken a seat, and played her head down on the desk yelling how life was unfair and that she was done with it. Speckle had managed to calm down her rather frustrated friend by the time that Chica came to the office with Foxy tagging along. Gene had then decided to watch some anime grabbing the attention of the two younger occupants who had bugged her two let them watch with her. This is were we get to the present.

It was now 3:00 and Gene, Chica, and Foxy were currently watching the first episode of Ouran High School Host Club on her IPad. She had turned the audio to the original Japanese version and turned the subtitles off while translating what the characters were saying. As for Speckle she decided to watch the cameras seeing as Gene had temporarily abandoned her position. The cameras were focused on the Dining area and as Speckle turned to get a glimpse of what was happening in the show the monitor turned to static before the video feed became clear again. Speckle had turned her attention back to the monitor only to GASP at what she saw.

The Bonnie suit was still in that area alright. But what made her gasp was that the front of the animatronic was leaning against a table with the back of it opened. "Uh, guys?" Speckle had remained unnoticed as the others were too absorbed watching one of the characters finally finding out that the main character was a she and not a he.

"Guys..."

They still didn't pay any attention to her. Speckle just started to get irritated by now.

"GUYS!"

Her loud voice had finally gotten their attention, although in a way she didn't imagine. Since they were so engrossed by the reverse trap animation they each had different reactions. Foxy's tail had actually puffed out and he ran to hide under the table, Chica had grabbed the first thing she saw-which was Gene's arm-and squeezed it tight, and Gene had drop her iPad though it remained unharmed. After they had realized it was Speckle who bruoght them back to reality Foxy had come from under the table while Chica had listened her grip and let go.

"S-Speckle if you d-don't mind me asking but, w-why did you scr-scream like that?" Foxy had ask stuttering his way through the sentence(which all the girls thought was adorable).

"I'm glad you asked that Foxy," Speckle had said with a small smile. "It seems that Bonnie-was it Bonnie? Yeah it was. Anyway your Bonnie managed to get of stage and opened up his backside. Care to explain?" Speckle's smile had widened. But it wasn't giving off a pleasant aura. It was a 'tell-me-or-you-die' aura. The two young children gulped before looking at each other. Foxy had elbowed the taller girl slightly. Chica gave him a dirty look before looking back at Speckle. She gulped feeling her mouth go dry before speaking up.

"W-well you see, ah, we sorta live in those suits, for lack of a better description."

Speckle quirked an eyebrow. "Really? Go on."

"You see, when the pizzeria is opened we hide in the suits. Without us the suits wouldn't stand straight and would fall over. So we stay in them. Periwinkle was too cheap to buy endoskeletons to make them work. And me, Foxy, and the others are the only ones who can be in them. Anybody else and they would die. And yes, before you ask, there are more of us. You already know me and Foxy. But we also have Bonnie, Freddy, Golden Freddy who we usually call Goldie, and then there's Marionette, Mari for short. We haven't seen Mari in a while so you probably won't see her anytime soon. Anymore questions?"

Speckle had a thoughtful look on her face. "Nope. That's all. Except for one."

Foxy decided to speak up again. "And w-what would the be?"

"Where the heck did Gene go."

Gene's POV

When Speckle had got the 'tell-me-or-you-die' aura I decided to leave for two reasons. One: I didn't want to deal with that weird vibe, and two: I got annoyed by the fact that Chica and Foxy were watching this stuff with me. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against them. It just, you try translating something to someone without actually saying what that thing your translating says. Then you'll understand my pain.

So, in order to watch my shows in piece I decided to go to the one place that I had learned was sound proof: the Supply Closet. Sound could get in, but it couldn't get out. Perfect. Once I had found it I quietly closed the door behind me so no would hear it creak. Then I sat on the floor, opened up Netflix, and check the time. 4:00. Perfect. Just enough time for me to watch the next episode of Ouran. I didn't bother to plug in my head phones and instead turned the volume up loud. As soon as the theme started to play I started to sing along.

 _Kiss, Kiss fall in love!_

 _Hey, hey, hey!_

 _I see you come, I watch you go_

 _You never seem to leave me though_

As I was singing I didn't notice someone come into the room,

 _So is this love or hate_

 _We'll see you're making me crazy_

 _Inside my dreams your all I see_

 _Well all I see is you and me_

Sit beside me,

 _Lady, maybe, or host_

 _I find I really don't mind_

And sing with me.

 _If I had to choose a rose_

 _In this garden of romance_

 _Maybe we could take this chance_

 _Maybe your my love!_

 _And I would like to find_

 _A hand like yours to take mine_

 _And with one kiss_

 _We could stop time_

 _And I'd fall in love in love with you_

 _Tomorrow's far away_

 _Let's place our hope in to today_

 _Just you and me_

 _In a beautiful spring_

 _And we'll always fall in love, again_

 _Hey, hey_

 _Maybe your my love!_

When we finished singing I looked at the boy and surprisingly didn't feel surprised or scared. I felt curious instead. He looked no older then Chica-probably a year older-and seemed to have a glazed look in his lavender eyes. He wore a dark purple hoodie with rabbit ears on the hood, black ripped jeans, and dark purple converses. He had Purple rabbit ears on top of his head that twitched in every way possible, and a red guitar was resting besides him on the wall.

I didn't know what to say or what to do, but when I followed his gaze he was looking at the IPad screen watching the episode play out. I didn't know why but I got I strange urge to ask him if he liked it. When I did however, it came out not like I wanted it to.

 _"So, you like watching anime, huh?"_

God no. I just asked him something that he probably won't even understand! As I started to have a mental breakdown I was surprised when he answered back one the same language.

 _"I do. I watch it every now and then if nobody's around. It's actually nice to have another anime fan around."_

Huh. So he knows Japanese. Wonder if he knows English.

"You know English?"

The boy then looks at me. The same glazed look is there but with a small spark of...what? Surprise? Confusion? Curiosity?

"If I didn't most of the people hear wouldn't understand me."

I gave a sigh of relief. Even though I know how to speak fluent Japanese it's still a little hard to hold conversation in it. The boy was now staring at the closet door. I felt-at this moment-awkward.

"So...what's your name? Mine is Gene."

The young man looks back at me while I start to get real uncomfortable. He then chuckles lighty. Then laughs. Although it sounded kind of forced it still sounded adorable yet creepy at the same time. Finally he stops having his giggling fit.

"The name's Bonnie. And you don't have to feel afraid. I'm just quiet most of the time. I'm a listener, not a talker."

"Nice to meet you then Bonnie. Say, you don't happen to know what time it is, do you?"

Bonnie's gaze looks up at the ceiling while his young sticks out a little bit. Why does he have to be so cute!? First Chica, then him! I swear I'm going to die if all the adorableness surrounding this area.

"Hmm...it is now-"

Before he could finish his statement the Bell chimed signaling that 6:00 had finally come around. Bonnie stands up, grabs the guitar, and heads for the door. But before he opens it he looks back at me.

"Hey, be careful tomorrow night, okay? I feel like something very bad or very surprising is gonna happen."

I nod showing him that I acknowledge his advice. He has a ghost of a smile appear on his features before he opens the door and heads out. I shortly after him get out and head back to the office. When I get there I see Speckle packing up all her stuff off the floor like she always does. Except for one thing. I struggle to keep myself from laughing at what I see in front off me. Speckle's once brown hair is now coated with different color glitter. She notices my presence and looks at me with a very mad face.

"And just exactly were you in my time of need?"

"Oh my gosh...dude, you look like...HAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up!"

 **Alright. There. Chapter six is complete.**

 **If your wondering what happened to Speckle's hair, don't ask me. Ask her.**

 **So it's like, almost three 'o clock in the morning so I gotta go to bed. My eyes are already burning.**

 **Don't question that.**

 **DON'T**

 **Also, this is my longest chapter so far. YAY!**

 **Until next time!**


	7. Day 4

**A/N: Good day everyone! I have decided to post the next chapter early cause I feel like. That is all.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this game.**

Gene didn't know why she agreed to this in the first place.

Let me explain.

As soon as the two girls got back to the apartment Speckle had pointed out that she needed Gene to get out of the house for a bit. Something about baking some homemade goodies. And so before Gene could protest the usually hyper young adult promptly pushed her out of the apartment and locked the door behind her leaving Gene to stand in the hallway questioning what just happened. And then their(overbearing)neighbor Sam noticed her.

It wasn't like Sam was bad or anything, it was just that ever since they moved there she could be, how do you put it, high-handed sometimes. So Gene instantly knew something bad was going to happen when she stalked over to her.

And that's when things got complicated.

Sam had asked Gene if she wanted to come with her to meet her cousin. "You'll get along just fine with him," she said, her blood red dyed hair covering the mischievous glint in her blue eyes. "You two are so alike! From the way you rarely speak to anyone to how you always seem to be level-headed, why, if it wasn't for how you two are from different families you could be twins!" Gene was quite surprised by this fact seeing as Sam never mentioned her cousin(let alone her never knowing she _had_ a cousin)but then refused the offer. "Sorry, but, I just got back from work and I'm extremely tired. Maybe next time?"

"But there won't be a next time! I agreed that I would only meet him this one time until next month! And who knows when you're going to find a cheaper apartment complex! Please, just this once? Please!?"

'So her cousin's a guy?' Gene thought as she looked back Sam, tears threatening to spill at any moment. 'I guess, it wouldn't hurt. Besides, I had promised Speckle I would socialize more.' She sighed. "Fine. I'll go. But just this once, alright?" And suddenly Sam's face lit up. "Really!? Oh thank you! You don't know how much this means to me!" Sam grabbed Gene's hand before leading her to the stairway.

"Now come on, we don't want to be late!"

Now we're back to the present. After about an hour of walking(Sam's car was in the repair shop)they had finally reached their destination. Gene raised an eyebrow. "What is this place, exactly?" It wasn't like Gene had never seen this building. She had past this place many times on her way from one of her previous jobs and was always wondering what it held inside but never bothered to check it out. The place itself wasn't grand. A two-story building that had its once bright paint chipped off and not to mention the boarded up windows and the sound of when it would freak in the middle of the night made it all the more creepy.

Sam smiled brightly at her before going up to the rotting wooden door. "This, my dear friend, is Mee-ma's Coffee Shop!" She exclaimed loudly. Gene had a look of disbelief on her face before going over to Sam's side. 'This definitely doesn't look like a coffee shop to me. More like a haunted ho-." Her train of thought was interrupted when she felt a tugging on her sleeve. "Come on," Gene heard Sam say before being dragged into the shop. "We gotta hurry. By the way, have you heard? The local library had a robbery happen..." She tuned her out as a certain _someone_ started to talk inside her brain.

' **Well well well,'** it had sneered at her. **'It looks like my little guinea pig is getting distracted again~.'**

'Shut it! If I hear one more word out of you I'll mentally strangle you!'

 **'Aw, don't get mad at me guinea pig. It is not my fault that I get bored up in here. You keep all the fun stuff locked up.'**

'You never talk this much. What do you want?'

 **'I just wanted to talk, is all. Not that you would care. You never cared. And why don't you ever call me by my name? You know it, so why don't you speak it?'**

Gene mentally sighed. 'Because I don't feel comfortable calling you that. But if you insist, _Harvy,_ then I shall call you that. _For now._ '

'Harvey' squeled inside her head, a sharp pain quickly coming and going. **'Oh, thank you thank you thank you thank you! You don't know how much this means to me!'**

'Yeah,' Gene replied sarcastically. 'I have no clue as to how much this means to you.' It was only then did she realize they had stopped moving. 'Uh, Sam..." She trailed off, only to find that Sam wasn't with her anymore. "Sam! Sam! Where'd you go!" She got no reply. Gene could feel her breath get shorter. "Don't panic. Don't panic. Maybe she just left to go find the bathroom. Yeah, that's it. No reason to worry." She said to herself before taking in her surroundings.

She was in a long cobblestone corridor that only had small, dim lights on the ceiling giving the place an ominous feeling. Doors on either sides of her stretched on for as far she could see, but she doubted that was the end. Cobwebs were covering the doors along with dust that seemed to collect within the years. "H-hello? Is anybody there?" She called out cursing herself for stuttering.

 **'Gene, be careful. I feel like something bad is going to happen.'**

But of course, Gene ignored him and started to walk in the direction she was facing. She didn't know how long she had walked, but it was quite a long distance as her feet started to hurt. "How long is this hallway anyway!?" Her voice rang out, echoing across the walls. She gulped. "Okay, maybe I shouldn't have yelled out like that." Finally the growing pain in her feet was getting to her. "I need to find a place to rest." Turning to the door on her left she smiled slightly before walking towards it. 'One of these has to have a bed or a chair or something I can sit on.' With that in mind she pushed the door open making it squeak before slipping in the room.

It was a room of nice size, not to big and not to small. In the center of the back wall a canopy poster bed sat. Next to that was a small oil lamp on a bedside table worn out from age. A small, rounded rug with faded colors sat in the middle of the room littered with crayons and half finished pictures. Gene carefully walked around the rug and headed straight for the bed. "It doesn't look old," she whispered to herself as she sat on it, instantly sinking into the mattress. "Somebody probably brought here." Suddenly her eyelids felt heavy. She gave a quiet yawn before laying on the bed. "I'm sure a little nap won't hurt anyone." She closed her eyes. "Yeah, no one would mind. Don't you agree, 'Harvey'?" Gene then fell into a deep sleep, unaware of the screaming voice in her head telling her to wake up.

 **'Guinea pig? Don't fall asleep. Gene, don't fall asleep. Gene! Wake up! Gene! Gene!'**

* * *

Gene weakly opened her to a bright light. She hissed in pain and quickly shut them. "Gene? Are you up," she heard a familiar voice speak. "Come on, get up. You can't sleep forever you know." Gene refused to open her eyes again. A sigh was heard the rustling sound of paper entered hear ears. "If you don't wake up I'm going to burn all of your paper stories." Gene instantly sat up with a shout of 'don't you dare!' She heard a chuckle and snapped her head towards it. There she saw Speckle smirking at her, a twinkle that she couldn't quite place in her eyes.

"Speckle? I thought I was with Sam before getting lost and everything after that was a blur..." She stopped short, unsure whether or not to continue.

"That's just it. Sam told me that she found you passed out in one of the guest rooms beneath the Mee-ma's. Knowing that she couldn't possible carry you all the way back she called me to come pick you up."

"And what about her cousin?"

"Turns out he was out of town and gave her the wrong date. She said we could meet him next week." Speckle then went over to Gene's bedroom door('since when was I in my room?' Gene thought)before opening it and slipped out. "Oh, I forgot," her muffled voice came from behind the door. "I made some sugar cookies if you want any. But I warn you, they might not be good."

"Okay!" Gene had called back. She got out of bed and looked at her clock. "4:30. So I was out that long? Whatever. Hey 'Harvey', you there?" She asked out loud. Nothing but silence. 'Uh, 'Harvey'? Anybody home? Hello?' Gene still got no answer. "Forget it. If you're giving me the silent treatment, I don't appreciate it." With a sigh Gene headed to the kitchen, the smells of cookies getting to her. She could never forget how good cookies tasted like.

She did, however, forget the warnings that Bonnie and 'Harvey' gave her.

Which in due time would be very relevant to the fourth night.

 **There you have! Day 4 of this fanfic! Who's Sam? What role does she play? Hero or Villian? Maybe even anti hero? And who's Sam's cousin? Why does 'Harvey' call Gene 'guinea pig? And what is the deal with Mee-ma's Coffee Shop? All of these will be answered in later chapters! And possibly leave you with even more questions!**

 **Oh, and if you're wondering why Harvey's name has ' around it it's because Gene doesn't know whether 'Harvey' is the 'true' Harvey. I won't give out anymore information(except maybe to a friend).**

 **Until next time!**


	8. Short: My Past, Your Past, Our Past

**A/N: Mello internet! This isn't night 4, but just a little short that I thought of for Gene and Speckle. And at the request of Specklefur The Cat, I have decided to put not one, but TWO characters she thought of. Also a little troublemaker that I created. Hope you all like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't have enough experience with computers to make such a brilliant and beautiful game series.**

 _Gene's POV_

I didn't understand what she meant by it. I was only seven, and yet she told me. Sometimes Mommy confuses me a lot. But Papa says not to worry about it. He said I'll know when I'm older. But I can't help but think about it. It makes me worried. Why did Mommy say that? Hmm, now my brain hurts from all that thinking. But still, what she said really scared me.

 _"Hon? I know you don't want to, but Papa needs this promotion. And you don't want to leave your friends behind. And I understand that. But you have to let go of things in life sooner or later. Oh, I'm sorry. Was I rambling again? Seems like your grandfather's talkative nature caught onto me. Now let's go get your stuff in the moving truck."_

I have to let go...

* * *

Today is my first day at Dalebrook Academy! Papa said it wouldn't be too confusing to get used to this place. But I wasn't concerned about fitting in. I hate the clothing we have to wear. At least my parents convinced the headmaster to give me a male's uniform. It wasn't special or anything, just some green pants with a white shirt. The other girls wore the exact same thing, except they all wore skirts. I scoffed in disgust at the dirty looks people gave. All because I wasn't acting 'ladylike'. They didn't know I was smarter than I seemed. Sure I was young, but after spending all that time in the library I managed to learn one or two things above my grade level.

Finally, after what seemed like a gazillion years, I found my classroom.

* * *

"Alright class! We have a new student joining us today! Be respectful! You may come and introduce yourself young lady!"

I winced as the teacher shouted. He's definitely going on my 'ignore-the-heck-out-of' list. It seemed as though the rest of the students were used to this because they didn't look fazed. I sighed and walked over to the front of the classroom, standing next to the teacher. I sighed, and looked at the class, all they're eyes on me. I gulped silently, nervousness spreading through my body. I wasn't one to talk in front of crowds. But I pushed that aside. I was the daughter of an employee and close friend to one of the most famous company's ever, and I wasn't going to mess up the reputation.

 _'If only my siblings could see me now.'_

"Hello. My name is Gene Seahorse. I hope we get along. So please treat me nicely."

"Good! Now take the empty seat next to Speckle and Harvey! Speckle! Harvey! Raise your hands up! Now!"

Two hands in the very back shot up. I groaned mentally, but went along and sat there, ignoring the comments the two made.

* * *

It was lunch for third grade. The cool thing about it was you could sit wherever you wanted and not get in trouble. The cafeteria was like a ball room in story books with a giant buffet table. I sat at one of the table in a corner, and nobody was around. Good. I had learned during math that there was this one table so old and rotten no one wanted to sit there. So I sat there. And it was like that child described it.

It had three chairs surrounding a small circular table with only three legs making it wobble of you leaned on it the wrong way. But despite the rotten look it had this rectangular window over looking a meadow, daisies littering the grass. A beautiful sight indeed. To bad no one would ever see it. I looked at my food and stared at it in mild curiosity. I wasn't used to fancy schools like this and had no idea what was here, so a teacher had asked me questions and then gave me some type of dish with a small juice box. From what I can remember it was called a crêpe and looked like a pancake curled up with berries stuffed in it and chocolate drizzeled on top.

Usually I don't like eating chocolate(except Snicker's. Snicker's are the most amazing chocolate candy ever)but I was starving. So I took a small bite and before I knew it it was gone.

"You got a big appetite guinea pig."

I jumped and quickly rubbed the crumbs of my face before turning to look over at who spoke. To my general surprise I saw the two kids who sat by me in class. The boy was blonde with green eyes and wore nerd glasses. Beside him was a girl who was taller than him and around my height. They had no food and wore goofy smiles on their faces.

"Guinea pig?" I questioned. "What kind of name is that?"

"A name you better get used to. So, mind if we sit with you?"

Before I could speak they both sat down anyway. I very loudly groaned and banged my head on the table.

"Someone's grumpy."

"Shut up!"

* * *

I learned that the girl's name was Speckle Fur and the boy was Everest Harvey, but liked to be called by his last name instead of his first. At the start I was annoyed that they would follow me around wherever I went, and sometimes I snapped at then for doing so. But after some time I grew onto them and eventually called them my friends. Wait, scratch that. I called them my _family._ I was the serious older sibling, Speckle was the middle child who kept the group together, and Harvey was the little brother who we had to bail out of trouble.

We were one dysfunctional, yet molded, family.

And Speckle decided to add to our family by inviting us over to her house on sunny but chilly Sunday.

Her parents were out of the house so her older sister, Stream, had to watch us. She was really nice and let us do almost anything we wanted, but if we got to rowdy she would go 'boss-mode' on us. Stream was planning on becoming an animator once she graduated college(she was seventeen and was homeschooled)and showed us some of here animations once we calmed down. They were great and I was super excited when I found out it was the style of anime. The Fur's also had a pure white fluffy cat named Cloud. He had two different colored eyes-one blue one green-and seemed to like me as he wanted to be petted over and over again. He didn't like Harvy as he hissed at him whenever he got to close.

Guess Cloud just hates him.

A lot.

* * *

It was the summer after our third grade year and we were sitting on the edge of a giant of the giant fountain in the mall. Speckle's parents and Stream brought us here since it was to hot outside to sit there all day. Mr. and Mrs. Fur went off somewhere to find us some food, leaving Stream in charge.

"Hey sis! Can I borrow a quarter?"

Stream looked up from the manga she was reading. I think it was called Puellla Magi Madoka Magica, or something. "Hmm? Oh, sure." She dug into her bag and pulled out a shiny coin. Speckle grabbed it and turned to face us.

"Do you know what this means!?"

I gave a confused look.

"You haven't heard of the myth yet, have you guinea pig?"

"Of course not Everest."

We gave each other death glares. While it was true we got along we had a reputation to agrue and fight over the simplest of things.

I swear I saw Speckle sweatdrop. "Guys..."

I sighed. I looked at Harvey and only blinked with a small smile. It was my why of saying 'I'm sorry' without words. Harvy flared his nose three times and that meant 'forgiven'. We had a secret language only us and Stream knew about. That way we could 'talk' in secret without actually speaking. "Anyway Geney," Speckle began, her eyes gleaming with childish glee. "People say that if you make a promise with someone and throw a quarter in the fountain with them, the promise will stay unbroken! We should do it!"

"Yeah!" Harvy said, throwing in his two cents. "We can promise to always stay together, no matter what!"

"What do you say Geney/guinea pig?"

I blinked rapidly out of confusion, before sighing and grabbing a side of the with my thumb and pointer.

"Might as well try."

"Yes!"

We looked at each other, and then grinned wickedly. I knew what they were thinking, and they knew what I was thinking.

"To us..."

"Our friendship..."

"And our happiness..."

One...

Two...

Three...

"PROMISE MADE!"

And just like that, we threw it in the air and...

 _Plop!_

"Now we know what we promised to, right?"

"To never, ever, break our friendship!"

"CORRECT!"

And after Harvey shouted, we laughed. Laughed like the friends we are.

Like the family we are.

 **Hmm. Don't know whether this is actually a short or not. I just wanted to give some insight on Gene's and Speckle's past.**

 **Derp.**

 **Until next time!**


	9. Author's Note

**Uh...Hi? I know I haven't been updating lately and I'm sorry if it seems that I've forgotten about the stories. That's not the case what so ever. First of all, writer's block is evil. Then there's** **school I have to worry about. But, I have been working on a new stor called Our Mind is a Cage. It's based on this theory that I saw on YouTube in the comments section once, and only Specklefur The Cat knows what's it about. The first chapter has a lot going on in it, as well as the others, so it's going to take a while. But I might as well give you some info on the chapters at least. There are four main characters meaning that there are four chapters-one for each. After that there will be a maybe short chapter on the character that brings the things-at least one part-in the chapters to happen. Finally, there will be either an epilogue or a two/three part ending tying it all together. You guys might really enjoy this so, just wait. As soon as I upload the first chapter of OMiaC I'll try to post at least one chapter for Even The Sky Screams Sometimes and Fractured Reality. And if I feel like I'm in the mood I'll try to make another HtbaB chapter.**

 **Gabe: You just want them not to hate you.**

 **Shh! You aren't even supposed to be here!**

 **Gabe: Well I am. So there.**

 **This, ladies and gentlemen, is one of the characters from my new story, Gabe LeRoy. And he's a troublesome child.**

 **Gabe: Got that right Seafood.**

 **Shut up.**

 **Gabe: Make me.**

 **Do I need to get Georgia? Cause I will.**

 **Gabe: Nope! Would you look at the time! Gotta go!**

 **Good. Sorry 'bout that folks! Anyway, hoped this cleared up some things!**

 **Until next time!**


	10. ANNOUNCEMENT

**First of all, THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE. I have some important things I need to say. First off, something has happened with my primary writing source so I can't exactly update as often as I'd like. So I'm working on another chapter for Even The Sky Screams Sometimes before going on a hiatus. I have no idea how long it'll take, but I'm doing it.**

 **That said, I have a request for all those you follow this story/me. A few weeks ago I was planning on updating some stories but I was stuck. So, if you'd like, you can PM me and give me some ideas. Any ideas for any story that you'd like. I'll try to check my messages as often as I can if someone does decide to do this.**

 **Thank you for your continued support.**


	11. Night 4

**Okay. I've been playing around with a few story concepts for a while. And with Specklefur's theory that she told me, it opened up more concepts. So I probably won't update this story until after I update some of the others. Just so I can get the ideas straight. Finally, another child will be introduced! Can you guess who? Tell me if you got it right in the reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FNaF or any other real live things. I only own fan made characters and the personalities. Also this story.**

 **Also, because I had a hard time with things, speech that isn't in English will be like** this. **K? K.**

Author's POV

"Come on Gene! Play with us!"

Gene sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time that night. It was barely past one and she was already getting to the point of being done with everything and everyone. She was busy minding her own business in the office when Speckle suddenly got up and dragged her to the dining area where the three children were waiting. They had been bugging her for the past thirty minutes.

She looked down at the Chica before riping her sleeve from her grip. "Okay, okay. I'll cave," she said, smoothing the crinkles. "I'll play whatever game you have in mind." She winced when she heard a squeal and arms suddenly squeezing her stomach.

"I just knew you would agree!" Speckle shouted before letting go of her hold. Gene rolled her eyes and sat down at one of the tables next to Bonnie. He had his chin resting on his palms and was staring into space. Gene nudged him gently and he glanced over.

"You good?"

I'm fine. Just bored is all."

Gene smiled softly and ruffled his hair, albeit awkwardly. The boy in returned playfully smacked her hand away and halfheartedly glared. "Don't do that. It's not funny you know." Before Gene could comment she heard a clap and turned to look at Speckle.

"Alright you plebeians! We're gonna play Mafia and I'm the storyteller! So sit down, close your eyes, put your heads down and let me explain the rules!"

Gene rolled her eyes and did as she was told.

'At least it's a way to kill time.'

* * *

"The town has decided to vote Bonnie guilty of betraying the town. Bonnie, state your reasons for being innocent."

Gene chuckled quietly. She knew they had voted wrong since she was the dead cop. She already knew that Foxy was the mafia. Of course, she couldn't say anything since she was dead. She rolled her eyes as Bonnie nonchalantly gave reasons why he was mafia. Convinced that he was in fact going to 'die' because of this she decided to go back to the office.

Well, that's when things started to go downhill from there.

 **? POV**

I chuckled softly at the scene before me. As soon as that one girl left-Gene, I believe-Chica and Foxy both voted Bonnie guilty. Of course, the other one-Speckle-laughed and said the others had killed the wrong person. She then pointed at Foxy and shouted, "That's your mafia right there!" It was at this point I began to get bored. Good things only last for so long.

Then I remembered about Gene. I grinned softly. I could have fun with this. At least for a little.

 **Gene's POV**

I was busy watching some guy play a game called Dangnronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. The first murder had just occurred and the characters in it were all freaking out. I had felt some sadness since the guy who died was in the first game but realizing what was actually happening I felt some sort of comfort. I had skipped a couple minutes to get to the investigation part when a voice I didn't want to hear came back.

 **"Seriously? Did they not think someone would take this to heart or something?"**

I sighed, before replying. "Someone always does Everest. You should know that already."

" **Hey! What did I say about using that!"**

"Not to use it, I know. But it's fun hearing you seeth with anger."

 **"I guess it is Gene."**

"Get out."

 **"What?"**

"I said, get out. You're not Harvey. So get out."

 **"Give me one good rea-"**

"If you were Harvey I would be hearing your voice in my head. Not out. So get out of my head and show yourself."

"...I here I thought I could have some fun."

 **Author's POV**

Gene paused the video she was watching and looked up. A teen that looked slightly older than Bonnie was sitting on the cluttered desk, one leg over the other. He had faded jeans and wore a dull yellow vest over a black v neck T-shirt with black sneakers. His hair was an unnatural shade of yellow, disheveled beyond believe with two yellow bear ears barely showing. His head was down, though Gene could see a small frown on his face.

"Who are you?"

The boy chuckled, and raised his head. His eyes were pitch black, two little white dots in the center glowing brightly. "My name's Golden Freddy," he said, sliding off the desk to fall on the floor. "But you can call me Goldie-just for simplicity's sake." Gene looked at him with a puzzled look before shaking her head slightly. She had seen weirder things in the past.

As for Goldie, he could tell that Gene wasn't surprised at all. It wasn't that hard to figure out from her body language. He opened his mouth and out came the most nonsensical question he had ever asked.

"How is a raven like a writing desk?"

"Are you seriously asking that?"

"Just answer the question Gene."

"Fine fine," Gene huffed. She crossed her arms and lent back in the chair, her mind thinking up possible answers. A few minutes passed and Goldie was starting to get bored. He got up to leave and was about to see what the others were up to when he heard a semi-shriek of "I've got it!" He turned around and gave the faintest of grins. "Really?"

Gene nodded rather excitedly. "Okay, so at first it was a little confusing. But then I started to think, 'How is a raven NOT like a writing desk'? So then I started coming up with ways they weren't similar. And then I got the answer! The answer is-"

Before she could finish however, a yell ran throughout the place.

"GIVE ME BACK MY CANDY!"

Goldie gave Gene a knowing look before sprinting out through the West Hall door. Gene quickly placed her iPad on the messy desk before following.

* * *

 _Five hours later..._

The pizzeria was buzzing with life. After the whole mess with Foxy taking Speckle's candy was sorted and Goldie was properly introduced Speckle had suggested they play another game. It took a lot of convincing from the others but eventually Goldie agreed.

It was already a quarter past six before the kids had left the two security guards. As Gene and Speckle gave the keys to the manager and headed home, Gene decided to break the silence.

"Hey Speckle?"

The driver gave a little hum in response, turning the corner on yet another street. "You think this was a good idea? To take the job, I mean."

"Sure! It's like an adventure. Only the most creative people could imagine something like this to happen!"

Gene smiled softly. "Yeah. I agree."

 **And there you have it! Now I need to work on the next chapter for Fractured Reality.**

 **Until next time!**


	12. Day 5

**A/N: HO-BOY! It's sure been a while hasn't it. Not to fear, for I am here to update! Yeah, I'm updating. Surprise!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FNaF or any other things mentioned. Speckle belongs to Specklefur The Cat. Gene, Sam, and characterization of Five Nights at Freddy's canon characters belong to me.**

Author's POV

"Speckle please."

"She just wants to apologize!"

"Speckle. Please."

"Geney..."

"Speckles..."

Speckle sighed, disappointed in her friend's childishness. _And I thought I was the immature one_. She turned, looking at the figure standing in the entrance. "I'm sorry Sam. Gene's just being a _spoiled brat_." Sam stood there, ready to say something when Gene retorted. "I am not a spoiled brat! I could've died!" "To be fair," Sam interjected. Gene's head poked out from behind the counter, disdain on her face. "You're the one who wandered off."

"I was distracted!"

"In any case, I'm sorry for not finding you sooner. How'd you get into the catacombs?"

"Catacombs?"

Looking at Speckle who gave a nod, Sam walked into the apartment. She sat down on the couch and Gene-reluctantly-sat down on it as well, Speckle soon following. "Yeah, the catacombs," Sam started. "It's not really public knowledge, but everyone who works there-me included-know about it. But since you somehow got in there I might as well share. The catacombs don't really have any dead people in it or anything, but the rooms are dedicated to those who died. The room you slept in is in memory of Ms. Zara's great grandmother."

"So I slept in a dead woman's bed. Yep, I'm going to go puke now."

* * *

"It's weird."

"What's weird?"

"Everything? I don't know, something just feels a bit off about her."

"Sam? Geney, you're overreacting. Nothing's 'weird' about her."

"She said her cousin was in town..."

"Really? Are they nice?"

"No, I didn't get to meet him. Fell asleep in a corpse's memorial place, remember?"

"Geez, don't be so pessimistic."

"Sorry."

"Naw, it's fine! How about we watch something, eh?"

"Nothing good is on. Ever."

"I said stop being so pessimistic! But you're right."

"See? Told you."

"We'll just play a game or something."

"Uno?"

"You said it tears families apart."

"Exactly."

* * *

? POV

"You know, I really shouldn't be doing this."

 _"Sam. I'm surprised. You aren't supposed to be here."_

"And **you** aren't supposed to be watching them."

 _"Can you blame me? I just wanted to see how they were doing."_

"By bringing Gene to the catacombs? He freaked you know; it's the only reason why I found her so quickly."

 _"You're getting attached aren't you."_

"..."

 _"Remember Sam. You are nothing more than a puppet of mine. I created you. I gave you life. Do_ not _betray me."_

"...Of course."

 _"Good. Now go call that 'cousin' of yours. We can't have the fabrication tear now can we?"_

"No. Not at all."

 _"Good girl~"_

* * *

 **'Gene.'**

 _'Yeah?'_

 **'Be careful.'**

 _'Again?'_

 **'Sorry. I'm just on edge.'**

 _'It's fine.'_

 **'Right. I'll let you sleep then.'**

 _'...Hey Harvey?'_

 **'What?'**

 _'Do you ever...no, never mind. Forget it. Night.'_

 **'Yeah...night.'**

* * *

"Here it is!"

Speckle pulled out the box from the closet, coughing as the dust flew up. "Yup, this is it." A grin formed on her face and she picked it up, ignoring the rest of the discarded items on the floor. "I knew this karaoke machine would come in handy some day. Should I bring some snacks too? Oh oh, I know!" Dropping the box-gently-on the floor she ran out of her room, going over to Gene's. Knocking once, twice, three times she waited, bouncing up and down excitedly. When the door finally opened to reveal a tired Gene she stopped.

"Didn't I tell you-"

"Bring your stories tonight?"

Gene blinked dumbly. "What?"

"Bring your stories! Tonight! At work!"

"Why? And-stop shouting already."

"Oh, sorry sorry. But I just dug up the old karaoke machine-"

"That one?"

"Yeah, that one. So then I thought, 'should I bring something else?' When I had the greatest idea! You could bring some of your stories, the child friendly ones of course, and we could read them. Maybe even act them out like a play. And you should bring the ones with songs in them. That's what the karaoke machine is going to be for!"

Gene nodded, slowly closing her door. "Yeah sure, I'll bring some. So just let me sleep please."

"Got it."

 **Here you go! Some horrible writing.**

 **Until next time!**


	13. Preview News

_Preview:_

 _"Karaoke?"_

 _Speckle smiled. "Yep! But before we do that, Gene has some stories she'd like to share with you!" Bonnie cocked his head to the side, then let out a huff. "Alright. I'll go find the others." He walked out of the office, and Speckle turned to where Gene was. "Everything set?" The noirette was busily typing at an old-looking laptop, like it had seen better days. Gene shook her head, and closed the machine. "It's not working for some reason. I_ just _got this thing fixed last week too!"_

 _"It's okay. I'm sure they manage without them today anyway."_

News:

 **So, it has come to my attention that I need to do some updates to the current chapters of HtbaB. Not a lot, just revising most of them. So don't be surprised to see some chapters different from what they were. It's just me updating them to match current information. With that said, I'd also like to say that Fractured Reality is still on hiatus, and I'm currently working on ideas for OMisC and ETSSS. So those two might also get new chapters during the editing of HtBaB.**

 **With that said, I'd appreciate it if any of you-those who** ** _read_** **my trash, at least-could possible send me ideas via PM? But of course, you don't have to do it. You could just sit politely and wait. I don't really care.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
